


He Wears It Well

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Neutral reader - Freeform, Other, can be a platonic relationship if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Thor sees eader using makeup and the whole time he sits there and asks questions about it and maybe you put some on him as a prank.It started as a headcanon and turned into kindof a freeform drabble. Steve and Tony are mentioned. When I wrote this, I had Ultron-Thor in my head. But after writing, I read it, (deciding some au or other could make it work 😂) picturing Chubby Thor would be super cute too!
Relationships: Tho (Marvel) & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	He Wears It Well

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the story revolves around makeup, reader’s gender/race/etc is not specified. If you see an error, please be sure to let me know and I will edit.

It was time for another Stark Party. The first you were invited to attend. 

Thor couldn’t understand how you could possibly need so much time to get ready so he thought he’d offer to help. (We all know Thor is a big helper.) 

You insisted he couldn’t and that he’d just be bored but he didn’t believe you. 

Reluctantly, you surrendered not wanting to waste any more time arguing. 

When Thor entered the bathroom, he wondered why you weren’t dressed yet. You explained that the outfit and shoes went on last to prevent them from any accidents. 

Earlier in the day, you had indulged and had your hair done at a salon. Now you were glad that you didn’t have to struggle with it and make Thor even more impatient. 

As you began pulling out the cosmetics and tools you planned to use, Thor asked, “What’s all that?” 

“My makeup.” 

“I didn’t think you wore much makeup.” 

“I don’t usually, but this is a special night out so I want to glam it up.” You started by placing a few dots of liquid foundation on your face then blended it with a brush. 

“Why are you painting your face the same color as your face?” 

Already irritated, you froze and huffed, “Doesn’t Asgard have makeup?” 

“Yes, but I never really paid that much attention.” 

You explained about evening out skin tone then proceeded to apply each item in turn, explaining their purposes as well. Thor watched along in rapt interest. When you got to the eyeliner, he said, “Let me try that. I want my eyes to pop, too.” 

“If your eyes pop anymore, you’re liable to kill somebody,” you snickered. “But I’ll curl your lashes and you can try the mascara.” 

After you did that, he admired himself in the mirror. Next, he studied your face and said, “I think I should have my brows done, too.” 

“Do you want me to tidy them up?” 

“Tidy?” 

“Improve their shape. Give them a cleaner look.” 

“Sure.” When you grabbed the tweezers, he asked, “What’s that?” 

“Tweezers. To pluck out stray hairs.” 

He just shrugged, then sat on the edge of the bathtub as you instructed. You lifted his chin and told him to close his eyes. Not for one second imagining that a big, strong, superhero would flinch at one tiny hair being pulled, you failed to give him any warning. He squealed like a child, causing you to jump back reflexively. 

His hand shot up to his face to protect it. “My gods, that was more painful than being gored by a Bilgesnipe! I beg of you, torture me no more,” he whined. 

After kissing the giant baby’s brow in comfort and apology, you considered using a brow pencil. Unfortunately, the shade you had wouldn’t look natural on him. Instead, you offered some highlighting powder. After applying it under his brows and above his cheekbones, you decided a touch of blush powder on the apples of his cheeks was needed to heighten the effect. Thor was also quite pleased. 

He beamed and said, “I now see how this makes a person feel more attractive.” 

Once you both felt you looked your best, the two of you left for the party. You couldn’t wait to hear the ribbings Thor would get from the other Avengers. He actually loved a good, harmless prank. 

Thor called the Bifrost, which you loved for the drama. Tony did too despite squawking about the lawn. 

Upon entering the party together, Thor was immediately sought out by his friends. They hadn’t seen him in weeks, as he’d gone straight to your place when he returned to Earth. 

When he went to get you a drink. Addressing the rest of the original Avengers, you said, “No jokes? Snarky comments? I'm especially disappointed in you, Stark. Not even a giggle.” 

“You mean about the makeup?” Steve asked. 

After you nodded, Tony said, “That’s because it actually looks good on him. Everything that asshole wears looks fabulous. And we hate it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will check out the rest of my Works list for more Thor and other Marvel characters as well.


End file.
